


no air

by 35vk



Series: StrayBoyz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changbin is a little bit of an idiot, eric has a crush on felix change my mind, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35vk/pseuds/35vk
Summary: in which it's a known fact that eric has the World's Biggest Crush on lee felix and changbin is too dumb to realize why that bothers him





	no air

“felix! hey, felix!”  


felix swivels on his heel, eyes scanning backstage for whoever was screaming his name. eric, sweet, kind eric, is running right towards him, arms spread wide for a bear hug, and without thinking, felix’s mouth spreads into an easy grin. he lets eric wrap tight arms around him, pulling away to chat mindlessly about this and that until eric gets tugged off by q for their performance. the smile on felix’s face stays put as he walks back to his members, rolling his eyes at chan’s obnoxious eyebrow wiggle and hyunjin's weak wolf whistle.  


“looks like someone’s got a crush,” jisung sing-songs from his spot on minho’s lap, the fingers carding through his hair ceasing with laughter. felix rolls his eyes again.  


“we’re friends, thanks.”  


“so what are the boyz up to these days?” woojin asks, seeming genuinely curious, but hyunjin cuts in before felix can legitimately answer.  


“planning a wedding that will merge two power companies and create one, big jyc. jinyoung cre.ker.”  


jeongin bursts out laughing, startling seungmin into a snort and causing hyunjin to proudly grin at the aftereffects of his wit. felix sighs.  


“we’re best friends! i don’t like him like that.”  


“doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you,” changbin mumbles, speaking up for the first time since the conversation began. felix’s eyebrows furrow.  


“he doesn’t like me like that either, hyung.”  


“sure seems like he does.”  


there’s an underlying trace of bitterness in changbin’s tone, sounding awfully close to disgust. the room falls quiet, tension palpable.  


“didn’t know you were like that, hyung,” felix says, standing up from his chair. “i’m going to take a walk.”  


“felix-“ chan starts, but the door is already closing.  


as soon as he’s out of earshot, all hell breaks loose.  


“changbin, you absolute buffoon-“  


“why the hell would you react like that, rat-”  


“i’m seconds away from beating your ass-“  


“ALRIGHT,” chan shrieks. “raise your hand if you’re aware of the reason changbin reacted like that.”  


6 hands go up in record speed. changbin’s mouth falls open.  


“i-“  


“jeonginnie, would you like to explain to binnie hyung why he felt the need to respond as such?”  


jeongin grins devilishly, throwing his head back in maniacal laughter.  


“this is ridiculous-“  


“silence, fake het. let us educate you.”  


“hyunjin, you’re really about to die-“  


jeongin clears his throat loudly, eyes burning holes into changbin’s skull. changbin, intimated, swallows.  


“listen, binnie hyung, you know we all love you right?” changbin nods.  


“and you love all of us?”  


“very much so,” he says truthfully.  


“except,” jeongin says, “for one of us. one of us who happens to not be in this room right now.”  


changbin frowns. “i love felix.”  


no one speaks for a moment, sharing nervous glances, until woojin clears his throat.  


“but in what way, binnie?”  


“in what way am I supposed to love him?”  


chan and woojin share identical concerned parental looks, woojin reaching out and grasping changbin’s hand. they stare at each other for a minute or so, just watching. changbin shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his fingers beginning to clam up more so than usual. it’s like everyone knows something he doesn’t, and it’s killing him.  


“there’s nothing wrong with the way you feel, changbin,” whispers chan, voice soft and genuine. the other members all nod in agreement.  


“i don’t feel anything for felix except the same thing i feel for all of you.”  


“you want to passionately make out with all of us?” seungmin asks, startled. hyunjin stifles a laugh.  


“i don’t want to passionately make out with felix-“  


chan places a comforting hand on changbin’s wrist. “hey,” he says, “don’t be angry. we aren’t trying to force you into anything.”  


“well it sure fucking feels like it, goddamn." he stands up. 

"i’m taking a walk.”  


he stalks out, no one daring to stop him like they were felix. once the door clicks shut, everyone lets out a collective sigh.  


“that could’ve gone better,” jisung says.  


“we just have to pray that somehow they run into each other out there and fix everything on their own.”  


“yeah and what are the chances of that happening,” hyunjin scoffs with an eye roll.  


“i just wish changbin would pull his head out of his ass and actually realize that the way he treats felix isn’t platonic,” minho says.  


“FACTS! and even if his feelings are, he’s still leading felix on, whether he realizes it or not.”  


“period.”  


chan stands up, stretching, eye bags growing darker by the second.

“i want a cheese stick,” he says. “anyone else want one?"  


felix has been wandering around aimlessly for the past 10 minutes.

  


he doesn’t know where he’s going or what he’s looking for, or even when he plans on returning to their warm up room. all he knows is that he doesn’t want to see changbin. he’s thinking this when he turns a corner and runs smack into him, toppling backwards. changbin’s hands are around his waist in a second, before he has the chance to panic.  


“jesus,” changbin says. “you okay?”  


felix finds himself shaking his head, eyes already beginning to brim with tears, the stress of their approaching stage and his inner turmoil way too much to handle in the moment. he looks away from the boy in front of him, willing his bottom lip to quit quivering and stay strong. changbin doesn’t let him off so easy.  


“lix-ah,” he starts, gentle and worried. “talk to me.”  


the nickname is enough to send him over the edge, hot, messy tears spilling over and painting his cheeks. changbin pulls him into an empty closet, free of various idols and staffs, and watches him patiently. once he’s calmed down enough, changbin reaches over and wipes his stray tears away with the pads of his thumbs. felix unknowingly leans into the touch.  


“what’s on your mind, felix,” he soothes, rubbing gentle circles on his back. felix chokes back a sob.  


“you were uncomfortable,” he hiccups. “you were uncomfortable at the thought of me having a crush on a guy.”  


“felix,” changbin says, almost chidingly. “of course I wasn’t.”  


“then why did you sound so bitter?”  


changbin pauses at this, allowing his mind to truly think about a good answer. why was he bitter? he didn’t dislike eric, really liked him in fact and thought he was a good kid. of course he wasn’t disgusted at the thought of felix having feelings for someone of the same-sex, despite being raised to think that. there should’ve been no issue. so why did he feel such a strong pang of distaste?  


“i don’t know, lix-ah. i don’t know how to explain it. every time they talk about eric and you like that, i just get… mad. not at you. i don’t really know.”  


felix’s eyes soften, and he reaches for changbin’s hand. “are you upset at the thought of eric and i dating?”  


changbin mulls it over in his head for a second, and then nods. “i guess so.”  


“mad at the thought of me not being completely yours?” he asks hesitantly.  


he thinks about what it would be like to not have felix around as often, to not be able to hold his hand or sleep with him at night or back hug him in the morning before breakfast. the idea immediately makes something bubble up inside of him and, before he knows it, he’s crying too.  


“felix-ah,” he whispers, voice trembling. “i don’t want you to leave me.”  


“binnie hyung,” felix says, laughing exasperatedly. “i’m not going to leave you. i don’t like eric like that.” he pauses, teeth chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. 

“i don’t like eric like i like you.”  


there’s a beat of silence before changbin’s mind processes everything, and then-  


“you what?”  


felix’s cheeks burn and he looks down, embarrassed and angry at himself and the boy sitting across from him for being so damn stupid. “i like you. not eric.”  


changbin’s mind forms 800 sentences at the same time and he frantically files through them, trying to choose the best option. but felix doesn’t give him enough time to proofread everything, so instead of saying something _normal_ , like asking for clarification or specifics, he just goes-  


“can i kiss you?”  


but felix is leaning in faster than he can say yes and suddenly, they’re kissing. they’re kissing in the middle of a vacant supply closet backstage at one of their biggest performances yet and they’re probably missing vocal warm ups but changbin couldn’t give less of a shit. there’s something about kissing felix that feels way too right to be chance, and he pulls him closer, grip tightening on his waist. felix tugs away though, eyebrows furrowed.  


“does this mean you like me too?”  


changbin laughs. “can i be cheesy for a sec?” felix nods.  


“i don’t think i like you nearly as much as i love you.”  


felix winces. “okay, romeo. jeez, if i had known i was falling in love with a cheeseball i would’ve gone vegan.”  


“hey-“  


felix quickly pecks his cheek, squeezing his hand and tugging him out of the closet. “we need to be back for at least a minute of warm ups.”  


“obviously not too badly since no one’s come looking for us.”  


felix gives him A Look™.  


“okay, fine.”

changbin finds eric after awards and gives him the biggest hug in the world, a silent thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! this is way too short but also my first ever published fic so i think that's okay :)


End file.
